


Ooh Loverboy

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I’m sure you’re going to get us a noise complaint one day”akaben sits on gwil's face





	Ooh Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblegumclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is for @bubblegumclouds and a lovely anon on Tumblr whom have waited so patiently, i hope y'all enjoy, not really my cup of tea but i ended up having a fun time writing it!!

Ben believed he had 100% trust in Gwil by this point. Believed Gwil would protect him and never purposely wrong him.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t question things when suddenly the brunet was pulling at his hips one evening just as Ben was about to ride him. His hands were trying to pull at his waist to bring him up to face level and the blond couldn’t think of any reason why, so of course he resisted up until the man under him fixed him with those stunning (and slightly intimidating) blue eyes, his voice placid as he assured Ben to relax, to let him do the work.

Now, Ben doubted there was anyone on this earth capable of saying no to Gwilym Lee, especially at the stage they were now, completely bare and achingly hard. Swallowing, he shuffled his knees up the bed, a lump of nerves sitting heavy in his chest, and he’d managed for the most part to disregard it, up until Gwil gave the last final shift and Ben found himself perched atop the other male’s face. That’s when he finally figured what the fuck was going on and he felt his skin heat up like he’d been thrown in an oven.

A wave of shivers ran up his spine, skin ridging in goose bumps at the sensation of the older man’s beard against the soft, sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, and then he was bucking up at the poke of a warm, hot tongue against his hole, unable to stop the surprised yelp from escaping him. He desperately grabbed onto the headboard, not wanting to hurt Gwil accidentally, his knuckles turned stark white as he felt the male under him give another eager lick up over his rim, the coarse hair on his cheeks dragging up over his already quivering thighs.

“Please, stop fucking around, darlin’, you how bad I am with th-IS” he cut himself half off with a rather ragged moan as the brunet suddenly plunged his tongue past the tight circle of muscle, his fingers squeezing at Ben thighs as he did. Ben pressed his head to the board he gripped, breathing a harsh sigh into the cool wood as Gwil slid out and dragged his tongue along him over and over again, pushing in slightly each time. Ben could hardly catch his breath between each wave of rapture, and he knew that just as usual, when Gwil’s tongue was involved, he wouldn’t last long.

He felt his lips curl at the thought of how his thighs would look after this; covered in a red rash that wouldn’t go away for days, a firm reminder of what they’d done, who he belonged to, the thought made his leaking cock give a desperate ache, and the blond caved, wrapping his fingers around it. He half expected Gwil to stop him, but the brunet was much too invested in tongue-fucking him till his lungs or legs give out to take too much notice.

Every hot drag of Gwil’s tongue was practically debilitating, and when there was a sharp introduction of teeth into the mess, Ben moaned so loud he was sure at least one of the neighbours would hear. Soothing over where he’d nibbled with a stroke of his tongue, it’s not even a minute before he again drags his teeth over the sensitive flesh, Ben bucking forwards into his hand, his vision marred by black spots with each nibble and lick, and he decided at that moment to give up on trying to salvage his dignity, because if anything could make him lose it, it was Gwil’s bloody mouth.

He felt the other’s hands slide from his thighs to his arse, and then he was grabbing handfuls of each cheek, spreading the two sides and revealing more flesh to bite and lick. Ben was moving needily into his hand at this point, his body filling with the pressure of orgasm more and more as he was hit with a barrage of overwhelming satisfaction from both front and behind. “Fuck Gwil, I’m not, ah, I’m not going to last long- Jesus Christ!” he groaned, giving a sharp thrust as the brunet licked over the rim, humming as he went and sending shockwaves through the shaking male.

“I’m sure you’re going to get us a noise complaint one day” Gwil mumbled, pulling away a moment, a cheeky glint to his eyes before he goes back to work, and by that Ben meant he plunged his tongue deep into the mewling blond

Ben’s climax hit him like a brick wall as Gwil’s tongue brushed against his p-spot, the blond nearly falling forward as his body shook, spending all over his hand as he moved through his orgasm. He clutched the headboard with his free hand, moving up and off Gwil as his limbs turned to jelly.

Sinking down onto the mattress, Ben let his eyes fall on Gwilym, the brunet watching his boyfriend’s sated face with a self-satisfied smirk. The shorter male returned the smile and beckoned him closer with a flick of his head, the blue-eyed man was more than happy to do so, and pressed himself to Ben’s side, the two joining at the mouth as the younger wraps his still come-slick hand around Gwil’s cock, the latter sighing heavily against his mouth at the contact on his long-abandoned length.

Ben’s free hand gripped a broad shoulder, finger’s clenching and unclenching against the firm flesh as his other pumped quickly and measuredly against the stiff, leaky erection. Their mouths remained pressed together, and Ben revelled in being able to feel and hear every single little groan and supressed sigh that came out of his boyfriend.

Moving until he was half on top of the blond, Gwil rutted against the hand, desperate for release and seeking it eagerly against his partner’s skin. Ben by this point let his mouth drop to his neck, teeth brazen and harsh, sure to leave marks and put the scarves in their wardrobe to good use in the following days. The blond hummed greedily at the thought, wanting to make the task of covering Ben’s ownership difficult for Gwil, and his hand gave an energetic twist, pulling a rough thrust out of the man on top of him.

“What are you pl-Otting?” Gwil asked, swallowing a moan as he spoke, the blond grinning against his skin at the noise and licking over the mark he’d just created.

“Nothing, why would you ever suspect me of such a thing?” the blond asked, his almost amusingly innocent for someone wanking off his boyfriend like his come was made of diamonds and turning his neck into a chew toy. Gwil must have seen the funny side of it too, because he chuckled and used a hand to ply Ben off his throat, instead filling the shorter male’s mouth with his lips.

His thrusts into the soft hand around his cock became fevered, and the pump of Ben’s hand sped up to match, Gwil’s deep groan’s practically never ending, Ben dedicating each lovely sound to memory as he helped bring his boyfriend to climax.

When Gwil finally reached it, his body went stiff except for his hips, which remained erratically and roughly thrusting into Ben’s hand as he came, head dipping to rest in the crook of Ben’s neck, beard rubbing against his skin and eliciting an airy, somewhat tired giggle from the blond at the sensation. His hand still moving up until the moment Gwil rolled off him, arm flying around until it could pull Ben’s head towards him, the brunet pressing a grateful kiss to his hair before throwing the limb over his face as he caught his breath.

“Hey, Gwil” Ben mumbled, waiting until the brunet moved his arm enough to look at him, before dragging his tongue up over the collection of come on his hand and index finger, green eyes boring into blue, unblinking. Gwil’s face turned from tired to disbelieving, his eyes going wide and brow furrowing as he watched with baited breath.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Gwil let out a long sigh, “cheeky bugger.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/) im always down for a chat


End file.
